


I Can Fix That~

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Latula is there to be the cool friend that's tired of her friend's shit, This is basically a lesbian romcom starring Porrim and a female Reader, also mituna and meulin are mentioned in passing, enjoy, honestly if Latula wasn't there then por and reader wouldn't have fucked so soon, so lots of fingering, this is two women with vaginas having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim and Latula share an apartment but have to call up the super to fix something. Porrim crushes hard on the woman and starts breaking things to have a reason for her to come up again and again. She thinks the super is unaware but Latula told her everything. So now Reader asks Porrim out because heck yeah, she's cute. <3 (And yes the title is a cheesy ref to Sam & Kate from Holes. I cry every time yo.) (also, this was a commission so there probs won't be a sequel unless they want another)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Fix That~

It has been almost three weeks since Porrim moved into a new apartment with her friend Latula. They both went to the same college so getting a place together close to the campus seemed like a good idea. And overall it was working out very well. Latula wasn't a slob, didn't have a problem sharing the chores, and was always on time with her half of the rent. The only thing Porrim would think of to complain about was when she brought Mituna, her boyfriend, over. And it wasn't because Porrim disliked him, goodness no. She was actually pretty fond of the scatterbrained young man. It's just that the two were very... _loud_ when they were in Latula's room together. But after the first couple times this happened, Porrim just put in headphones or went out for a couple hours whenever the shaggy haired boy visited. No harm done really.  
  
And the apartment they picked out was great too, especially for the price they were getting it for. They wondered of there was something wrong with it, since the price was so cheap, but it was in great condition. Though the night before the light in the bathroom the girls shared went out. Normally that was a simple fix; just change the bulb. But even after buying a whole box of new light bulbs it didn't work. The brunette tried every single bulb in the box but the light wouldn't turn on. Finally Latula told her that she was going to call up the apartment complex super to handle it. Maybe it was the wiring or something. But whatever it was, neither knew how to fix it.  
  
So after getting in touch with the landlord he said he was gonna send the super up as soon as he could to get their bathroom light problem all sorted out. So while they waited Latula plopped on the couch and started watching tv while Porrim pulled out a book and began reading to pass the time. Briefly she wondered what the super looked like. Though she assumed they were going to be your run of the mill middle aged man. No big surprise there. And an hour or so later they heard someone knocking on their front door. The redhead hopped up from the couch and shouted a quick, "Coming!" before she swung the door open. Porrim got up to follow her, the sound of a soft voice mingling with her roommates. She rounded the corner and stopped abruptly.   
  
There in the doorway stood not an older guy, but a young woman that looked about their age, if not a couple years older. She gave a little wave and smiled at both young ladies while Porrim discreetly looked her up and down. She was very attractive. She was wearing jeans, a white tank top with an open plaid button up on over it, brown work boots, with a tool belt bucked around her hips. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, giving her an effortless look. Latula, who hadn't noticed her roommates sudden silence, invited the woman in while introducing them both. The super's smile widened and she introduced herself in return.  
  
"Hey, I'm (____), the building superintendent. Landlord called and told me there was a problem with one of your lights?"  
  
Her smile was infectious and Porrim found herself easily returning it. Her roommate however noticed her friend's out of character pleasantness right away and did her best to hide her grin. Oh Meulin was going to have kittens when she hears that Porrim has a crush on their apartment building super. Usually Porrim was so cool to strangers, not cold or impolite but she usually holds them at arm length while maintaining a fake smile. But now she's all warm smiles and relaxed posture. It was a visible change if you knew the young woman like Latula did.  
  
"Oh yes, it's the bathroom light. We've tried changing the bulb numerous times b-but it won't work."  
  
Porrim gestured down the hall, mentally screaming at herself for the slight stutter. And (____) happily followed, oblivious to the curvy woman's inner turmoil. Latula struggled to hold back a grin as she pulled her phone out and started texting while Porrim stood in the hallway outside the bathroom and watched (____) work. The super pulled out what looked like a sweatband for your head but it had a little square on the front. The brunette watched curiously as she put it on her head and clicked a button on the square. Then suddenly a light shone from the front square. Apparently it was a headlamp so she could see in the dark bathroom.   
  
Porrim continued to watch, not understanding most of what the cute mechanic was doing but trusting her to not mess up. And her trust was in good faith because barely 10 minutes passed before (____) stepped back and flicked the light switch on, which flooded the room with light. The young super made a sound of approval before turning her headlamp off and putting it back in her tool belt. Her job now done she smiled at Porrim.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that! You guys call the front office any time you need something fixed and I'll be sure to come by. Well I gotta go, I have a few other apartments to go check on. Bye~"  
  
Porrim wanted to call her back in, invite her to lunch, or even dinner. Anything to get her to stay longer. But the energetic super was out the door before she could muster the courage to say anything. Porrim wasn't used to this, feeling so shy and giddy. And because of another person no less! Usually Porrim was in control of the interactions she had with people she was attracted to! She wasn't shy and she certainly never stuttered! Goodness, this apartment super was putting her through the emotional ringer, and she didn't even know it!  
  
Suddenly an idea hit her and she smiled wide, causing her lip ring to glint in the light. She turned to her roommate and said with an unassuming smile,  
  
"Hey Latula, we're going to have to call that superintendent back up tomorrow."  
  
Said roommate poked her head in from the kitchen, watching Porrim as she headed for the fridge.  
  
"Why do we have to call her back? So you can try to ask her out?"  
  
Latula giggled at the embarrassed glare her friend sent her way but couldn't help but laugh harder. Porrim huffed at her antics before pulling out some leftover KFC Mituna and Latula had eaten together during their last game night. The aforementioned young woman quirked an eyebrow at this because Porrim didn't indulge in fast food often, what with how greasy it was. So she couldn't really imagine her eating **week old** fast food. But her eyebrows shot up when she saw her dumping the bones and skin into the garbage disposal. Followed by a wince when she heard the grinding and choking sound of the disposal struggling to break up the tough material. And like she expected, the disposal let out a weak buzzing sound before quitting entirely.   
  
"Porrim, dude! What the hell? That thing isn't strong enough to chomp through bones and stuff! Now it's busted!"  
  
But Porrim only smiled triumphantly before tossing out the now empty bucket and saying over her shoulder as she went to make a call to the apartment building's landlord,  
  
"I know."  
  
Latula shot her a shocked look before sputtering incredulously,   
  
"Then why the heck did you throw those bones in there, that's majorly uncool! Now we don't have a garbage disposal!"  
  
But Porrim was already on the phone, and ignoring her roommate while it rang. Then finally the landlord picked up and Porrim adopted a polite tone as she regretfully informed the man about their now busted disposal. Latula gestured wildly with her hands for some explanation but remained silent as her friend spoke on the phone. But once she hung up Porrim smiled and waved her roommate's questions off with a pleasant tone in her voice,  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Latula. I'm sure that _adorable_ super we met earlier won't have a problem fixing it tomorrow."  
  
Latula was getting annoyed with her friend's crazy actions but the negative feeling was snuffed out when she finally understood what Porrim had just done. She'd intentionally crammed stuff down the disposal because she'd wanted it broken. All so she could see that woman who'd fixed their bathroom light. Latula could not believe Porrim; the smoothest woman she'd ever met, was sinking to breaking stuff just to spend a few minutes with a woman who probably didn't even realize Porrim's infatuation.   
  
"I literally cannot believe you right now Por. This is some junk I'd expect from some kid in middle school."  
  
The brunette at least had the decency to blush at the accusation but she still waved it and her friend off in order to go pick out something nice to wear for when the super came up the next day. Latula let her go with a sigh, knowing her friend was too stubborn to see how silly she was being. But the redhead hoped this whole breaking things to see a cute girl wasn't going to become a habit of Porrim's.   
  
  
\-------------  
  
  
But sadly, it very much was. Because in the following 2 weeks after the chicken bones incident Porrim broke just about every lamp fixture, the heater, and the garbage disposal once more. All in order to get some time with (____), the building's decidedly cute super. And Latula was getting fed up with all of it. So the next time Porrim made an excuse to have (____) come up she suggested Porrim get something for the super to drink. Since she's been helping them so much lately. Porrim agreed and went off to the kitchen to fetch some tea.   
  
And once Latula was sure she was out of earshot she turned to (____) and told her what Porrim was actually up to. And surprisingly, (____) wasn't upset. She just kinda laughed and continued to fix the light switch before speaking softly, so Porrim wouldn't hear,  
  
"Yeah, I kinda got the feeling something was up. Because you've both been living here a while with no problems. But suddenly you both have things that need fixing almost every other day after the first time I showed up. Not very subtle, but cute of her none the less I suppose."  
  
Latula grinned and replied casually,  
  
"Yeah I think she really likes you. Cuz, like, she's not usually like this, all transparent about her feelings I mean."  
  
(____) chuckled and fixed the wiring before tucking said wires back into their hole. Then she glanced up at the redhead and said extra quietly,  
  
"I actually thought she was very pretty. And wouldn't mind going out with her. How about next time I'm called up, which will probably be soon, I ask her out?"  
  
Latula's grinned widened and she fist pumped before stopping and putting her arm down and glancing nervously back towards the kitchen. A light chuckle escaped her as she looked back at the amused super.  
  
"That's totally awesome. I'll even make sure to be out that day with my bf so you guys can chat it up in private. Nothing more awkward that trying to hit up a hottie while their friends are around, amiright?"  
  
(____) was about to say something but closed her mouth when Porrim walked back in with a glass of sweet tea. She smiled at (____), who happily returned it while accepting the chilled glass. She took a few sips before Latula excused herself to go study. Porrim stayed behind to make idle chit chat with her favorite super while she worked. But to her disappointment, (____) finished her job and started putting her tools back in her belt. But just as she was about to go she shot Porrim a cheeky smile and said with a wink,  
  
"See ya next time Porrim~"  
  
The brunette blushed and thanked everything that nobody had seen her acting like a love-struck tween during their first crush. She can live without the teasing. But now she had to figure out something else that would need fixing. She hated to break things and hated giving (____) so much work even more. She kept telling herself that the next thing she broke would be the last because she'd have asked (____) out by then! But every time she got up the courage to ask her out (____) would smile at her or say something cute and her courage just disappeared! It was all very aggravating to the tattooed young woman.  
  
But she took a deep breath and mentally swore to herself that this would be the very last time she purposefully called the cute super up here! Because if she couldn't ask her out this final time then she'd have to just give up and move on. She couldn't keep doing this. So it was now or never. Porrim gulped and hoped she'd be able to steel her nerves long enough to pull it off. And maybe after she did ask her out she could move past this terrible awkward feeling.  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
Barely two days had passed before the tattooed girl from apartment B7 needed help with something again. Now normally (____) got easily frustrated with tenants that constantly needed her to come up and fix stuff. But the super could excuse Porrim of this. But that was mostly because she could never be mad at a pretty girl for long. And (____) did think the brunette girl was gorgeous. And she also thought it was incredibly cute how she was always blushing and acting slightly shy. But apparently this behavior wasn't common for her. At least according to her roommate it wasn't.   
  
(____) smiled to herself as she made her way up towards apartment B7, the route very familiar to her now, especially after weeks of going back and forth to it. She decided that if Porrim wouldn't work up the nerve to ask her out then she would just cut to the chase and ask her out instead. Not only because the dark haired young lady was beautiful and charming, but because (____) was getting tired of having her workload doubled. And hey, two birds with one stone. She gets to go on a date with a cute lady while cutting her list of things to fix by half! Win-win!  
  
She reached the aforementioned apartment and knocked sharply three times then waited. But it took Porrim no time at all to answer. The inked young lady moved aside and invited the flannel clad woman in. The latter entered with a smile and looked around and didn't see or hear Porrim's redheaded roommate. Speaking casually she made a show of glancing around before saying,  
  
"Oh, where's Latula? She's usually here whenever I come up."  
  
Porrim pursed her lips before informing (____) that Latula had in fact gone out to visit her boyfriend for the day. Even subtly putting emphasis on the word boyfriend so she knew that Latula was very much in a relationship. Then Porrim internally grimaced and wondered just when she'd become the jealous type. But the serene smile (____) gave her washed away any negative feelings just to replace then with the feeling of fluttering butterflies in her belly. The feeling intensifying when the cute super stepped forward, clearly in Porrim's personal space and said with an air of calm,  
  
"That's cool. But hey, I was wondering if maybe you'd be interested in seeing a movie later? Or maybe if that's too much then we could just get coffee or something? Because I've actually thought you were cute for a while but just wasn't sure if you were interested or not."  
  
Porrim's mind went completely blank, seemingly shutting itself down in order to adequately process then new information. To her it felt like only a second or two passed but to (____) a full minute had gone by in awkward silence. Thinking Porrim wasn't interested she stepped back and brushed her hair back nervously.   
  
"Shit sorry. If you're not interested then that's fine. Sorry for just coming onto you like that I just assumed you were into women. Um, if this is too awkward I can just show myself out-mM!"  
  
Porrim's brain finally 'rebooted' and she caught the tail end of what (____) was saying and rushed to reassure her that she was **very much** interested, in the best way she knew how. She kissed her right on the mouth. (____)'s eyes went a bit wide at first because she just wasn't expecting it. But in no time at all she was kissing back with equal fervor. And at some point during their spontaneous kissing match (____) had backed Porrim into the living room. Neither knew when they'd moved locations but neither did they care. They broke their kiss and the brunette pushed the other young woman onto the couch before straddling her lap and hastily tugging her shirt off, but only after she got the green light to.  
  
(____) chuckled and tossed her shirt away and started unhooking her bra while Porrim began pulling her dress up over her head. Both had been silently wanting the other for weeks now and after all that time keeping polite distance they felt almost starved of the others flesh despite having had no previous intimacy together. But the relief that came with the meeting of their bodies was almost tangible. So they decided to forgo the traditional 'confess feelings, date, intimacy' plan others followed and instead opted to simply go right for the good stuff. Talk of emotions and feelings could wait until they'd both gotten their fill of the other's body.  
  
Once they were both divested of their clothing (____) grabbed Porrim gently around her waist and moved her off of her lap and onto the cushions next to her. Then she spread her legs and shot the woman below her a smile before reaching down and rubbing her fingers along her already pulsing womanhood. Porrim relaxed on the soft cushions and watched the super's careful motions through half lidded eyes. (____) would alternate between rubbing up and down the lips of her center before moving up to the little hooded clit and rubbing circles over it for a moment before going back down to her rapidly wettening labia.  
  
And just as Porrim had become used to the sensations, (____) spread her lips and gently pushed her index finger into her before wiggling it around. The brunette let out a soft moan that grew louder towards the end as (____) started rapidly fingering her. And not long after she moved up to two fingers. With her free hand she teased her own clit, the sight of Porrim enjoying her fingers making her womanhood needy. When she pushed three fingers into Porrim she started herself off with two. And she kept the pace for both hands the same, and barely five minutes passed before Porrim was coming around her three fingers with a weak cry.   
  
(____) tenderly removed her fingers from the panting young woman and brought them to her mouth and suckled the tangy juice from them as her occupied hand sped up. She moaned around the fingers in her mouth and hit her own peak a minute later, her own juices leaking out onto the couch below. Porrim sighed and moved over to lay against (____)'s side in a relaxed cuddle. They both remained silent, perfectly content to enjoy the afterglow without words for the time being.   
  
But after they both regained their regular breathing (____) turned to the brunette and kissed her cheek. The movement roused Porrim from her light doze, making her look up at the woman next to her. She easily returned the smile directed at her before chuckling and saying with happiness lacing her tone,  
  
"I'd be thrilled to go see a movie with you this weekend, (____) dear~"  
  
(____) blinked before giggling and wrapping the shorter woman in a hug. And they both sighed and remained seated in the other's embrace, totally at peace for once.  
  
  
.....At least they were until the door handle started jiggling and they heard Latula's voice from down the hall.


End file.
